Characters
Main characters: Mahora Girls' Jr. High Class 2/3-A Class 2/3-A is considered one of the most rambunctious classes in a school known for energetic students. Though not all of them are aware of the fact, the class contains a wide assortment of characters, from the usual student athletes, bookworms, and cheerleaders, as well as a ninja, a ghost, an android, at least one half-demon, two super-geniuses (one of whom is from the future), and a vampire, among others. ;Teacher : Negi Springfield ;Students : see Mahora Girls' Jr. High Class 2/3-A Other characters Mahora Characters Teachers see Mahora Teachers Students see Other Students Kyoto Characters Eishun Konoe is Konoka's father and the chief of the Kansai Magic Association. Despite his last name, he is not from the Konoe family as he actually married into his wife's family. Before the Kyoto Arc, both the Kansai and the Kantō Magic Associations had a feud. This was because Kansai mages did not approve of Kantō mages using Western-style magic instead of Eastern-style magic. In order to ease the schism between two sides, Konoemon Konoe, who was the head of the Kantō Magic Association, made an arranged marriage between Eishun and his daughter. With this, the overt hostility ended. However, a few in Kansai (e.g. Chigusa Amagasaki) continue in their aversion to Kantō and/or Western mages. Despite the attitude of Kansai mages towards the west, Eishun became best friends with a powerful Western mage, Nagi Springfield, the Thousand master. Nagi, Eishun, Takahata, Albireo, Gateau, Jack and one other, who were Nagi's comrades-in-arms, fought in a magic war that involved both mages from the East and West twenty years ago. Rather than being a mage, Eishun is actually a Shinmei-ryū swordsmaster. He has battle scars on his body from that war. Even after Nagi's apparent death in 1993, Eishun has still kept Nagi's holiday house clean. Eishun's name is a direct Japanese pronunciation of the Chinese Kung Fu style Wing Chun, in spite of the fact he has yet to demonstrate any skill in martial arts.The sword he used during his days with Nagi is the same nodachi that Setsuna currently uses, Yuunagi(The carving of the sword's name was seen in volume 19). Eishun never told his daughter Konoka of her magical background because he wanted his daughter to have a normal life. However, seeing that many in the Kansai Magic Association knew about the great (and dangerous) magic potential in Konoka, Eishun sent his daughter away to Mahora Academy under the care of his father-in-law. Several years after sending his daughter away, he sent Setsuna to guard his daughter. After the events in Kyoto, he asked Evangeline to tutor Konoka in using her power. In spite of being a gentle and kind man, Eishun's character designs bear an uncomfortable similarity to that of Ikari Gendo's from Neon Genesis Evangelion. Also, because of his connection to the Shinmei-ryū, fans speculated he might be a relative of the Aoyamas from Love Hina (a speculation that continues to grow after the Ala Rubra drama CD revealed that Eishun's original surname was Aoyama). (Seiyu: Masaki Terasoma (Xebec anime) Toshiyuki Morikawa (Ala Rubra Drama CD)) Chigusa Amagasaki Named after one of Ken Akamatsu's staff members, is an onmyōdō charm user from the Kansai Magic Association. She was the one responsible for causing trouble at beginning of the school field trip. She has very large breasts, and tried to prevent Negi from giving his letter to the chief of Kansai Magic Association, because she does not want relations between the Kansai and Kantō Magic Association to improve. Chigusa was the one who tried to kidnap Konoka due to the powerful magic potential that the young girl had. She bears a grudge against Western mages, because her parents were killed in the great magic war that both Eastern and Western mages fought in twenty years ago. She planned to have her revenge against the Western mages by summoning the demon god "Ryōmen Sukuna-no-Kami", and the only way to do so was to gain control of Konoka's vast magical reserves. Despite having the ability to summon warrior spirits and creating shikigami, she also enlisted the help of three mercenaries to help in her plan. She was successful in summoning the demon god using Konoka's magic, but Evangeline defeated the demon easily. As a result, Chigusa's plan failed. She tried to escape but was captured by Chachazero, and is now under the custody of the Kansai Magic Association. In DS game Chigusa appeared with Tsukuyomi to battle Negi and co. Chigusa was Level 5 and could deal up to 260 in damage. Nagi and his comrades (Ala Rubra / 'The Crimson Wing') Nagi Springfield (The Thousand Master) Negi's father and a legendary wizard. The origin of his title is ambiguous; some bill him as the master of a thousand spells (which is patently untrue since he admits to being a dropout who only knows a handful of spells, however, this was stated in a dream that Evangeline had, and because she "hates" him, may not be true) and there is also a rumor that he made probationary contracts with a thousand different girls (though this is almost certainly just a lie of Albert Chamomile's, meant to inspire Negi to make many contracts and earn Chamo-kun a huge brokerage fee with the Ermine Society; there is speculation that Albireo Imma's Pactio card bears the number 1001 (as the Roman MI) could support this rumor, but this is unlikely, as Nodoka's Pactio card with Negi bears the number 27 (XXVII), and since Negi never kissed anyone before his contract with Asuna, it's impossible for him to have made that many provisional contracts up to that point). Nagi is so strong, in both magical and physical combat, that he does not even need any Ministra Magi to help him. His fighting style was that of a magic swordsman, using both speedy magic casting and hand-to-hand combat in tandem. Despite what many people thought, he never did graduate from a wizard school, because he was a dropout. When he was ten years old, he became the winner of essentially the last Legendary Mahora Martial Arts Tournament, twenty-five years before the current one. Later, Nagi and his friends fought in a magic war that ended years ago, when he was fifteen years of age. After the war, he became famous for his heroic deeds and received the title of Thousand Master. He disappeared ten years ago in 1993, the same year Negi was born. No one knows precisely what happened to him, but most people assume he is in fact dead (In a recording made by Alberio shortly before Negi's birth, Nagi himself assumed that he would be dead by the time Negi saw it). However, Nagi at least managed to survive until four years later, where he showed up just in time to save Negi from a horde of demons attacking his home village. He seemed to still be in trouble however, as he could only stay long enough to give Negi his staff. According to some flashbacks, Nagi is a nice and playful man, with a cunning and shrewdness that surpasses common sense. The illusionary Nagi created by Alberio was much the same, though with a noticeable ego. Since Alberio has a pactio with Nagi which is still currently active, this proves that the Thousand Master is still alive. Nagi also met Asuna when she was a child and traveled with her for a while, just before he disappeared. In the anime, Nagi accompanies Asuna so they can find a way to stop a contract between a Demon and Asuna, wherein she will die in 10 years. One day, Asuna accidentally nullifies Nagi's magic shield, and he is pierced through the chest by a demon's sword. He quickly casts a spell that causes both him and the demon to disappear in some sort of black hole. The Thousand Master is a mage whose elemental magic affinity is lightning. It's been stated by Nodoka's artifact that Fate and Nagi defeated each other 10 years ago. Arika Anarchia Entheofushia Arika, the princess of the Vespertatia royal family, was the leader of Ostia, which was the nation most actively trying to end the war before it brought about ruin. For this, she needed "the invincible" Ala Rubra on her side. After she came in contact with Ala Rubra in the confederation, she was captured by the organization (for unknown reasons) after she was on her way back to Ostia. At the same time, Ala Rubra were accused of being traitors, and had to escape from their former allies. Caught in that trap, pursued by both the empire and the confederation, they manage to fight their way towards the place where Princess Arika and Princess Theodora of the Hellas Empire were being held captive. Then Ala Rubra and the two princesses escaped to the Ala Rubra hide out. There, they suggested that the higher-ups in Ostia were heavily corrupted by the enemy which lead to the conclusion that they had no allies in the empire, the confederation, or Ostia. During the final battle, Arika was able to gather allies to contain the magic that would have destroyed the world. The specifics regarding what happened to her afterward are currently unknown. As of chapter 252, The New Ostia Governor-General described Negi as the "Orphan son of Arika". Since the term "orphan" was used, it implies that she died. However, this may have been referring to the fact that she was supposedly executed; implying that she may still be alive. In chapter 257, it's revealed she was tried in the national courts and executed 18 years ago for being suspected in being in league with Cosmo Entelecheia. Later, in Chapter 269, her execution is shown; she was rescued by Ala Rubra after the public video feed was cut, showing Arika having fallen into a bit of beasts where magic was unusable. Nagi risked his life to save her and the rest of Ala Rubra beat the people on set into submission. Theodora of the Helas Empire Theodora, the third princess of the Helas Empire. First shown in the video J. Rakan shows to Ala Alba. During the war she joined Arica and Ala Rubra in the final battle. Not much information is known about her. She is thirty years old in Human years, but she is actually 10 years old in Helas years. She along with Seras, (the headmistress of the Ariadne knights) and Ricardo, (senator of Megalosembria)helped Negi and Kotarou with extra training in order to defeat Rakan in the tournament. She tells Negi that she was a good friend of Nagi and Arika and that she knows what happened to them. The most important question from Negi: Is Arika his mother?, but Theodora can`t tell Negi the details. Because before he has reached full manhood, she can`t tell him about this worlds (Magicus Mundus) affairs. In the end of the chapter, Theodora makes a pactio with Negi. On Negi's pactio card it seems he is holding an item like the spellbook Nagi used. His artifact is a card case that allows him to summon and use his ministra's artifacts and abilities associated with them. Gateau K. Vandenburg is one of Nagi's companions of the famous Ala Rubra. While he looks a lot like the adult Takamichi, it is unknown whether they are related and Takamichi referred to him only as "Master". He trained Takamichi in a form of magical combat called "Magic Ki Fusion", or "Kanka", that combines both Eastern chi and Western magic since Takamichi is unable to use spell incantations. While Asuna was traveling with the group as a child, she also learned some of these techniques. When he died, sometime after Nagi's supposed death, his dying wish was to have Asuna's memories of him removed, and for Asuna to live happily. Jack Rakan (Jacobus Racan on his pactio card as the "k" in his family name is replaced with a "c" as is standard on all pactio cards), also known as "Rakan of the Thousand Blades", is the large, dark-skinned member of Nagi's group. He appears to be a powerful fighter, demonstrating incredibly destructive attacks with relative ease. He has a very greedy and laid back personality. He refuses to do favors for free, and tends to not really care about much, including the political aspect of the war. He seems to follow the theme of "idiocy" that Kotarou mentioned, as he tends to do silly things in battle, including using more strength than is required and using ridiculous moves ("Eternal Negi Fever"), which was thought to be a draft of a move he wished to teach Negi, during his fight with Negi. He recently revealed that he first met the group as an enemy, being hired to take them on after they interrupted the invasion of Ositia, and eventually changed sides and joined the group. His Pactio item is a blade that can transform into (in his words) "any shape imaginable" and can also take the form of a giant sword falling from the sky for an immensely powerful strike. He also demonstrated the ability to emit a high-powered laser from his body at a whim. Rakan initially encounters Negi (in his older disguise) in the Magical World witnessing his battles in the tournaments to raise money to free some of his students. Seeing him without a special ultimate technique, he offers Negi to teach him one for a huge fee. However, after the two of them are attacked by a shadow-manipulator who wants revenge on Nagi, Rakan is forced to save Negi's life for free as well as decides to become his teacher without the fee. Rakan then teaches Negi a technique called Magia Erebea, a forbidden technique created by Evangeline A.K. McDowell. Later he has joined Negi and the rest in Ostia. While Fate confronted Negi, Fate sent two of his partners, Koyomi and Tamaki, to Rakan in an attempt to engage him in talks. Rakan wasted no time in provoking the two by making lewd comments and stealing Koyomi's panties, which incites them to trap him in a pactio induced alternate dimension along with Konoka and Chamo. Rakan is able to escape the trap by discerning the physical location of Koyomi and Tamaki within the dimension and confronting them. Inspection of Koyomi's stolen panties allowed Rakan to give a ballpark estimate of their location, and Chamo's expertise was able to refine the estimate into a pinpoint coordinate. The barrier dimension was then destroyed apparently by Rakan's sheer willpower. After Fate's retreat, he began to show Negi's party (minus Yue, Anya and as it is later revealed; Asuna) a movie displaying the Mundus Magicus War. A bit later after the tournament has started, Rakan has made his entry with Kagetarou. Negi (alias Nagi) initially lost his nerve over the prospect of having to fight against his mentor, considering that, according to Rakan's personal strength judging system (A scale initially called into question by Chisame), Rakan's base power is ranked 12000 compared to Negi's 700 (before receiving a boost from Magia Erebea). Taking the system into account, with one attack, he can destroy six warships outfitted with the Aegis Misile Guidance System. In a flashback two days before the final 20th anniversary match celebrating the end to the Schismatic War, Negi had taken time to study Rakan's past. It was then revealed that Rakan was not always how Negi had perceived him to be and that he became the man he is today through struggles and effort alone. Like Rome of old, Rakan made his debut 40 years ago as a young slave boy who was a gladiator in the Hellas Empire. And over the first few years, there were many times when he was nearly killed. After unsaid years he climbed to the top of the gladiator world, and obtained his freedom. It was around that time that people began to call him "invincible". With his retirement as a gladiator, he took part in numerous real battles in the outside world, overcoming many crisis and dilemmas. Fame soon followed him, along with countless nicknames such as "The Man Who Cannot Die", "The Thousands Blades", The Legendary Mercenary Swordsman", and so on. After learning Rakan's history, Negi comments that Rakan's talent can be said to have been built from scratch, with no cheats, tricks or luck. His strength was forged and honed over the 40 long years of real battle experience and training. And the reason why Rakan can act so laid back is due to his mountain of experience and confidence. In his fight with Negi, Rakan is overwhelmingly powerful, reversing a situation in which he was being pummeled in an instant only by studying that same pummeling. He sees through Negi's new technique and delivers what is though to be the ending blow to the fight. After this blow is struck Negi gets back up but is soon repeatedly pummeled by Jack until he is left lying on the ground. While Negi is lying on the ground, Jack gives him advice to quit and reveals that the entire fight was a test and that he never intended it to be a serious match, Jack continues saying that since Negi was defeated he will not reveal the secrets concerning Negi's mother. After Negi gets back up he notices that Negi is planning something and is not defeated just yet. Jack then fights Kotarou Inugami, who is defending Negi to buy him time to cast a spell and defeats Kagetarou, however Jack soon defeats Kotarou and then confronts Negi. Negi then activates his ultimate spell Duplex Complexio. After overcoating 2 chilpl astrapes he pummels Rakan with overwhelming speed, but sufficiently lacks the strength and power to finish it. This makes him trick Rakan into a strength contest by showing off his unison lightning lance, and when Jack falls for it, Negi absorbs Rakan's attack. When he hits Rakan with the lightning lance and 2 chilpl astrapes, the fight appears to be over. But, Rankan manages to get back up. He declares Negi a man and wants to fight Negi further. They both know they have used up most of their magical power and cannot use any more. So, they retort to using common fist fighting. During of which Jack states to himself that even though Negi is nothing like Nagi, his fight with Negi was almost like fighting Nagi again. Although he is a laid back guy he seems to be aware of what is happening around him and as stated by Kaede has a field of “Ki” surrounding him at all times. He also is aware of what happened to Nagi and who Negi’s real mother is, but is hiding the facts from him. His race is Hellas. He's also a great artist and can copy techniques through observation, he claims to have no weaknesses. As of chapter 259, Jack finally confronts Fate Averruncus atop the building in which Kurt Godel's ball is held. After exchanging words that confirm that Fate is the third Averruncus, the previous two having been defeated by Nagi, they are interrupted by Fate's Minister Magi, whom Jack initially fights using the same perverted techniques he used in an earlier confrontation with Tamaki and Koyomi. After being trapped in Tamaki's barrier dimension again, for a while it appears as if Fate's partners might gain the upper hand, but Jack soon emerges unscathed from their attacks, and questions them as to why they work for Fate, which he finds out (after reading their minds) that they are all war-orphans Albireo Imma is one of Nagi's former companions. He entered the fighting tournament during the Mahora school festival under the assumed name "Ku:Nel Sanders" and went largely unnoticed until he approached Asuna and was recognized by Evangeline. He appears to have information on not only Nagi's whereabouts, but also on Asuna's forgotten past. Albireo appears to be a perverted fellow, as his taste in making Evangeline wear costumes made apparent in recent chapters. He's also a cunning and shrewd man, akin to Nagi Springfield, and is considered as one of the two natural enemies which Evangeline has (he takes great delight in verbally tormenting her), the other one being Nagi himself.He assures Negi that his father is still alive, and advices him to travel to the magical world to look for clues of his whereabouts. He has also revealed details of Asuna's forgotten past to Eva. Albireo Imma has a strong affinity towards gravity elemental magic. As member of Ala Rubra, his position on the team was that of the magic healer. An interesting fact revealed in the latest chapters is that Albireo has his very own Pactio card, which means that he, in addition of being a powerful mage, is also a Minister Magi. His artifact is a series of books, with an accompanying bookmark, that can be used to transform into a specific person, using all their skills and abilities. His present Pactio is with Nagi, but he has had at least ten contracts with other mages in the past, all of whom are dead. More information can be found in the Pactio section This perverted, but handsome fellow is registered as a librarian in the Mahora Library Island. For some reason he has been resting, or is stuck there for 10 years, and can only send a replica of himself every year during the school festival with the help of the world tree's magic. With some help from Yue and Nodoka, Negi was able to find the location where Albireo resides some time after the Kyoto field trip. However, it wasn't until after the Mahora Festival that Negi and his students were finally able to enter his residence in Library Island. Trivia: Ku:Nel Sanders is the official romanization of the alias from Ken Akamatsu as seen in the Japanese version of Negima!, specifically volumes 12 (last chapter) and 13 (first chapter). It was translated by Del Rey as Ku:nel Sanders; "Ku:nel" being the name of a Japanese magazine. The Kanji for "Kuneru" also can be read to say "Eat, Sleep", a reference to Alberio's laid-back attitude, and the rather simple life he's been leading lately. And of course, the name is also derived from Colonel Sanders, which it was originally translated to by English-speaking fans. In chapter 163 of the manga, Alberio insists on being addressed as "Colonel Sanders" and an image of the founder of Kentucky Fried Chicken (with eyes censored out) is shown to bring home the point. Filius Zect Filius Zect is the long unknown, final member of the Ala Rubra. Very little is still known about him; he appears as a calm, collected, sarcastic and extremely skilled warrior excelling in unarmed combat and counter magic. Interestingly enough, Nagi refered to him as "master". He fought alongside Nagi against the Mage of the Beginning, the Supreme Ruler of Cosmo Entelecheia. After the fight with the Mage of the Beginning, Zect reveals that he lived for 2600 years, which he describes as '2600 years of torment'. He also tells Nagi to ask himself if the world is really worth putting his life to risk, he then says that mankind is beyond salvation but that his torments finally ended before vanishing into dust. His mysterious death right after the death of the Mage of the Beginning's and his last words quite similar to the Mage's own speech to Nagi suggests a link of some sort between the two. Many fans had believed that: *He is linked in some way with Fate Averruncus, since his fate after the final battle was unkown untill Kurt Godel present the 'true History' to Negi. *He is the The Master of the Gravekeeper's Palace, since he shares a slight resemblance to her, and making him thus a traitor. Two other speculations are: *That he is, simular to Zazie Rainyday, may related to the 'Demon folk'. '' OR'' *That he is, simular to Evangeline, a Shinso. Both speculations are rooting from a few panels where he shows the topical characteristics of them. At least would one of those speculations explain, where his high age and extremely high powers are coming from, despite having a child like body. Takamichi T. Takahata see Mahora Teachers Eishun Konoe see People from Kyoto Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia see Mahora Girls' Jr. High Class 2/3-A Cosmo Entelecheia / Istanbul Magic Association and Associates Fate Averruncus The main antagonist. He first appeared as the last of the three mercenary children helping Chigusa during the Kyoto Arc. He supposedly came to Japan from the Istanbul Magic Association a month prior the school field trip to Kyoto, but was actually hired by Chigusa Amagasaki for her plan. She refers to him as "Newcomer". Fate is an expert in both Western and Eastern magic, is highly skilled in martial arts (noted by Negi to slightly resemble the Chinese martial arts he practices), and is stronger and more skilled than Negi, as of the current story arc. He was the one that almost turned everyone at the Kansai Magic Association headquarters into stone, and kidnapped Konoka when Chigusa failed to do so on earlier attempts, (it should also be noted that that pendant item used by Graf Wilhelm could have been an experiment by Fate). He disappeared after he and the summoned demon god were defeated by Evangeline. He specializes in water-based, petrification spells and massive stone attacks and can perform Eastern magic such as summoning demons using ofuda. Later on, Fate appeared outside the gate to the magic world, and, upon entering the magic world by following Negi's group, attacked Negi by piercing him with a stone-spear-like projectile. He and a group of mages (whose identities are unknown, although one of them seems to know Asuna) then engage in battle with Negi's ministras, separating the group with a forceful transportation spell, and accomplished the mission they were originally sent to do: destroying the gateway to the normal world (the group later set out to destroy the other gate keys). Fate and his group later framed Negi's team for this, putting a bounty on each of the Ala Alba members, making it harder for them to move freely. It is noted by Evangeline that Fate may not be human (saying he was something more akin to a puppet) and Jack Rakan tells Negi that Fate is a survivor of an organization; called Cosmo Entelecheia, that Nagi and his companions battled years ago. Fate and his group's intentions are not fully known at this time, but he claims that he is going to save the world, though he implies to destroy it. It has been revealed that he has Pactio contracts with five female mages named Shirabe, Homura, Shiori, Koyomi and Tamaki (their names are most likely aliases, as Nodoka was able to find out Shirabe's real name, Brigitte, in order to read her mind)all of them are war orphans who he rescued along with 57 others who he sent to school. During the World Peace Festival, Fate shows up in the middle of a street in Ostia, confronting Negi with a deal; Fate would safely escort Negi and his friends to the gate portal in Ostia, in return that Asuna stay with him. Knowing that Fate plans to use Asuna's anti-magic ability to bring about mass destruction, Negi refuses angrily and attacks him in the street. Fate says that he knew that Negi would refuse and tells him "Plan B": To ask that Negi and his friends simply ignore what he is doing since his plan is to bring the destruction of Mundus Magicus (the Magic World). Which, if Negi agrees, Fate will escort him and his companions back to the Old World. It turns out that Fate never meant to target Negi and his companions during the gate attack - they were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Elsewhere during this conversation, Fate's pactio partners attack Negi's companions in an effort to prevent them from interfering with Fate's offer to Negi. Fate's objective is also to render Negi powerless, like the demon Graf Herrman tried to do when he came to the Mahora Academy, with a magic item that would have Negi swear an oath which is totally impossible to break. (The oath was that Negi should never interfere with anything Fate was involved with, and that somehow, would also involve Negi to stop with searching for his father). The reason for this has not been released yet. Negi eventually refuses Fate's offer, so Fate officially declares Negi his nemesis. A fight begins between the two in the middle of the crowded street; and to Fate's surprise Negi easily punches Fate's stomach. Still, Fate seems to be more powerful and Negi can't defeat him that easily. During the fight when Nodoka and Kotarou arrive they learned Fate's real name is Tertium (meaning 'the third' in Latin). Fate managed to escape after Asuna and Rakan arrived on the scene. In recent chapters, Fate has lifted the memory seal on Asuna, but what happened after has yet to be seen. According to what Negi manages to read in Nodoka's petrified diary it says that ten years ago, he and Nagi defeated one another. In a video Rakan shows to Negi and his companions in the latest chapters, Fate, with the organization Cosmo Entelecheia, is seen fighting against Nagi and Ala Rubra during the Great War 20 years ago, appearing as a young man. He was seen watching the battle between Rakan and Negi, and he seemed to be in a bad mood. He then showed up to the ball hosted by Ostian Governor-General Kurt Godel, though was intercepted by Jack Rakan. It is revealed that Fate is indeed a construct or puppet, and that his name is 'Tertium' because there were 3 Averruncus' before him, both of which were defeated by Nagi, 10 and 20 years earlier. 'Fate' is apparently a name he chose for himself. There are also 3 other constucts of the same generation as him, each controlling a different element. Fate is the Averruncus of earth, Quartum is the Averruncus of fire, Quintum is the Averruncus of Air which uses lightning and air, and Sextum, whom uses water and ice. Tsukuyomi A Shinmei Ryuu swordswoman, is one of the three mercenary children that were hired to help Chigusa. Unlike Setsuna, who uses a single sword style, she uses a sword and dagger style. She also knows how use ofuda, or onmyōdō charms, the same way that Setsuna can. Tsukuyomi seems like she has a crush of sorts for Setsuna and likes to cosplay in Gothic Lolita clothes. She and Toko share similar appearances (blonde hair, glasses) that could suggest that they are related. She returned home after Chigusa was defeated. As Negi's team arrives in the Magical World, a disguised Tsukuyomi was part of a squad lead by Fate to take down the Mahora team and frame them for the destruction of the gate between there and the human world. Recently, she was seen acting as Fate's spy, gathering information on the location and actions of the White Wing. When Fate triggered his battle with Negi in Ostia, Tsukuyomi appeared again before Setsuna, exhibiting a lust for fighting the hanyou. She almost defeated Setsuna and attempted to strip her, even implying that she intended to rape her. It seems that she has a sort of crush on her senpai Setsuna. However, Setsuna quickly escaped and Tsukuyomi was forced to retreat in compliance with Fate's orders. The Mage of the Beginning The Life Maker / The Mage of the Beginning The mysterious, Dark Lord-looking ruler of Cosmo Entelecheia at the time of the Great War twenty years ago. He was the mastermind of the plan to destroy the Magic World, but nothing is known about his motivations and even his real name. He appears as a very tall man, clad in black robes and cloaks with an empty hood where his face should be. He was incredibly powerful, being able to (almost) wipe out the whole Ala Rubra in a tremendous energy blast. Everyone deemed him absolutely unstoppable, but Nagi (aided by Filius Zect) managed to defeat him during the final battle of the Great War. During his fight against Nagi he spoke about a yet unknown "eternity" which he describes as the only way to "save all souls" but what he really meant remains unexplained. Also, he doesn't seems very concerned about his upcoming defeat. During his fight against Jack Rackan, Fate Averruncus uses a magic key-like staff wich he calls the "Code of the Life Maker" able to manipulate dimensions and to warp reality itself, which he uses to trap Rakan in a parralel world where an image of the Mage of the Beginning appears. Whether or not the staff's powers are linked to the Mage's and whether or not the Mage's image was an illusion are yet to be explained. Another thing is that his and Zect's last words during the final battle are quite similar, suggesting a link of some sort between the two. It later revealed in Chapter 324 that the Mage of the Beginning is not dead, but rather, sealed under the World Tree. Fate's Ministra magi see Fate Girls Dynamis Dynamis is a member of Cosmo Entelecheia who has fought alongside both Averruncus I and the Mage of the Beginning against Ala Rubra, and with Fate against Ala Alba. Wales Characters Nekane Springfield Negi's cousin, although their relationship is more like that of brother and sister (and he refers to her as such), since they grew up together (and even slept in the same bed) after her father took the orphaned Negi in. Her gentle personality is largely based on interpretations through disjointed flashbacks, so it is hard to identify precisely what she is like. What has been indicated however is that she took on more of a motherly role in his life. As a side note, Asuna and Nekane feel similarly for Negi. Six years ago, when demons attacked the village where she and Negi used to live in, she was almost turned to stone while trying to protect Negi from a petrification spell, but was saved by the Thousand Master just in time. Her legs were turned to stone, however, and broke off. A later shot of her in Volume 10 reveals that her legs have been restored, although it is not clear if they were magically restored, or if she wears prostheses. *'Negima!?': Although initially appearing as a background character, Nekane does gain a greater role in the second anime. As the Star Crystal crisis slowly grows, Nekane chooses to assist her cousin by disguising as the Black Rose Baron, an enigmatic character initially seen not working for either Negi or for the one controlling the crystal. Eventually, Nekane appears as herself to assist Negi and his class in the running of the day-to-day activities, but Negi eventually discovers her secret. However, he is forced to keep Nekane's other identity a secret to protect her and his students. Albert "Chamo" Chamomile , or A perverted lingerie stealing (once again a throw back to the typical manga male stock character archetype), chain-smoking, talking ermine, (though he has a long, and prehensile tail), that Negi freed from a trap when he was five years old. Since then, Chamo has been going to Negi whenever he ran into trouble. He claimed to have been sent to Negi by his elder sister to help Negi out, though it was later found out that Chamo escaped from the law for stealing over 2,000 pairs of girls' underwear, and fled to Negi because the law could not arrest him if he were the familiar of a wizard. He lied to Negi saying he stole them to keep his sick sister warm, which Negi believed, whereupon Negi made Chamo his familiar. (As a side note, being turned into an ermine is one of the punishments that Negi's magic academy gives, although Chamo is actually a type of elf/fairy/Cait Sith). During his arrival at Mahora, he stripped nearly every girl in the bathing area of her swimsuits. He had also fibbed about being sent by Negi's sister to help Negi find a partner and immediately pointed out Nodoka to be the prime candidate, (an obvious lie at the time, though it is somewhat ironic that she later becomes one of Negi's partners). He later confronted Yue on her feelings toward Negi, and then urged her to make a Pactio with him, which she eventually did. He has also played a hand in getting Pactios with Konoka, Setsuna, and Haruna, though with Haruna, this may have been out of pure greed to get more Ermine Dollars. Later in the MahoraFest Arc, Chisame was slowly convinced into making a pactio with Negi. The most recent Pactio done was with Kaede after a battle with Fate Averuncus and co. Negi has a pactio with Theo, the third royal princess of Ostia, but Negi is the Ministra in this particular case. Chamo cares strongly for Negi and will fight to protect him, but he is not above using him to try to make a fast buck. Chief among those methods is attempting to make probationary contracts between Negi and as many of his students as possible, since the act nets him 50,000 Ermine Dollars per contract. The most prominent attempt was the "Kiss Negi" game he set up in Kyoto with Kazumi, which he rigged with a magic circle around the inn, so that anyone who kissed Negi would trigger a Pactio. The result was one Probationary Contract with Nodoka Miyazaki, and four botched ones (Ayaka, Ku Fei, Makie, and the Narutaki Twins). His knowledge of magic and such is vast, and he is very resourceful in making up attacks on the spot. For example, his "Ermine Flash" which consists of him setting alight flash bangs with his lighter as a means of distraction. He seems to have considerable computer skills, (such as ordering items online at mahou.net). Chamo acts as Negi's trusty advisor in most things, though there are times his judgement and/or advice leaves much to be desired. He normally suffers Asuna's wrath whenever his schemes are discovered or he is caught in one of his perverted acts. Chamo addresses Negi as "Aniki" (big brother) and most of the ladies (like Negi's students) as "Ane-san" (big sister, sometimes with slight variations like "Ane-go" and to Nodoka as "Jochan") even though he is most likely older than all of them. His level of magic is not as great as some of the others, though he has shown some considerable spell casting, chief among them is drawing up magic circles, which is essential for creating Pactios, and casting anti-telepathy spells. He also has the disturbing hobby of keeping track of the girls' feelings for Negi, often to the chagrin of all involved. Anya Cocolova The only other student who graduated with Negi that has been named. A year older than Negi, they have been childhood friends for as long as they can remember, and it has been indicated that Anya helped Negi pack for his trip to Japan. During the Legendary Mahora Martial Arts Tournament, Alberio summoned her as she pointed at the cover of the books he was using as his Pactio artifact. She is currently working as a fortuneteller in London, however she has returned to Wales and is extremely likely that she will encounter Negi and some of his students when they head there for their summer break. Anya seems like a grumpy girl (often shown frowning), although that could be from the typical reaction of young people towards those they like. * Negima!?: In the second anime version of the series, Anya gains an extremely major role after being a background character for most of this series. Due to how much she missed Negi as well as personal jealousy of working in an all-girl class, she steals an artifact known as the Star Crystal, notorious in magical abilities that not even Nagi Springfield could control it. When Anya loses control, the affects of the crystal begin to warp Negi and his class back in Japan. Strange fairies that represent the crystal's shards possess his students, yet the ones chosen were connected to her knowledge of Lunar Astrology, tying everything back to her. Once the crystal reunited, she then used it to possess the vampiress Evangeline and destroy everything Negi holds dear, but the effect wears off after Negi is forced to Pactio with Eva. After stealing away Negi, he is finally able to rescue her using a combination of his power and those of all of his Magistra (whom in this series is the entire class). Stan Stan is an old Magister Magi from Negi's village. Despite Negi calling him "grandpa", he is not his grandfather; he is in fact an old friend of Nagi's. Nagi Springfield has always irked Stan, such that he almost seems like he absolutely wants to kill the Thousand Master. He believes Nagi died from pushing himself too far. When the demons attacked the village, he and Nekane stopped a petrifaction spell from the demon Wilhelm, while sealing the demon along with Slime from the Slime Trio, but at the cost of Stan himself becoming turned into stone. He protected Negi because he promised Nagi that he would do so at all costs. The Magus The Magus is the headmaster of the Welsh mage academy that Negi Springfield graduated from and is a friend of the dean of Mahora Academy. He also has a Ministra Magi, shown as an illustration in the manga as a short-haired adult woman. Her identity is still unknown. Donet McGuiness Donet McGuiness is a friend of Yuna Akashi's family from England. She was helping Yuna's father research if Chao Linshen had any connection to Fate Averruncus. While reporting her findings to Yuna's father (Chao had no connection to Fate), Yuna mistook the meeting to be romantic in nature, and began to believe that the two were dating. She first appeared standing next to the Magus in vol. 2, when Negi was explaining Pactios to Asuna, suggesting she may be the Magus' Ministra. When Negi's group arrives in London, she is there to guide the group towards the path to Wales, and she assists Negi's group in entering the Magic Country. Negi and Yuna are shocked to know that the other knows who she is. Currently, she has met up with Takahata and Mana Tatsumiya at the portal to the Magic World. Her character has existed since very early in the series, though her first appearance was only a brief cameo in volume 2. Magical World Characters Chief The Chief, also called "Mama" , "Mama Bear", or the "stuffed toy"(the last of which she hates), is a huge and extremly strong beastwoman, a former member of the arena team "Granicus Fortes" and the manager of the gladiator arena in the city of Granicus. She is the master of Natsumi Murakami, Akira Okochi and Ako Izumi after they were forced to sell themselves into slavery in order to pay for medicine need to treat Ako, who had fallen ill at the time. The Chief is very stern and ovebearing, demanding hard work from the girls but at the same time she's deeply caring and fiercly protective of her slaves, as demonstrated by whenever she catches Tosaka picking on or abusing them she mercilessly beats the stuffing out him for it arguing that the health of the girls is much more important then the life of "thug" like him. During the Governer's ball in Ostia, the Chief encourages Tosaka to dance with Ako and also seems to support the romance between Kotaru and Natsumi. During the attack she is erased protecting two of them and has since been one of the many that they along with rest of Negi's group are trying to restore. Tosaka Tosaka is a leading member of the arena team "Grancius Fortes". Though originally portrayed as a simple thug, who saw nothing wrong with abusing the shock function of Ako and Akira's collars, he took on a more important role when Negi and Kotarou joined his arena team. As their manager it is Tosaka's duty to arrange fights for the up and coming arena stars and their constant stream of victories have caused him to gain a great deal of respect for the pair. Kotarou has the tendency to call him "Rooster", due to his hairstyle which looks like the comb of a rooster. Recently, Tosaka has discovered the truth that Negi has been altering his appearance. Two days before the battle with Racan, Tosaka confronted Negi about the truth and tried to blackmail Negi into becoming his slave. Afterwards, Ako confronts Tosaka on this matter and requests that he get rid of the evidence at the cost of what little freedom she still had. Tosaka relinquishes the evidence, but does not accept Ako's terms, suggesting that he is somewhat nice at heart. It is later revealed that he was also as slave, and earned his freedom through prize fights with Vargas and "The Chief". Tosaka seems to hold a sort of jealousy towards Negi in the fact that he is on the verge of rescuing Ako and the others in only a month and a half, whereas his freedom took 18 years. Tosaka has also been recently revealed to be a capable fighter, first on the occasion where Ako asks for him to stop blackmailing Negi. When his friends try to take advantage of her conditions (absolute submission, which Tosaka's friends wish to use in a sexual manner), Tosaka begins to emit a very ominous field of magic energy. The second occasion is when Negi tells Tosaka that he cannot win against Rakan. He begins to attack Negi, inflicting many wounds, which causes Negi himself to ponder about his power. Vargas Vargas is a large, powerfully built combat mage and an arena fighter for the team "Grancius Fortes". Several years ago he was defeated by the Thousand Master and since then has nursed a hatred for anybody with red hair. Because of this he attempted to attack a disguised Negi after encountering him in a bar. During the fight Vargas lived up to his reputation as a skilled fighter, using both instant movement and unincanted attack spells. However, Negi proved victorious and defeated him and his sycophants without much effort. Vargas reappeared later, when he was called in to help Dolnegus' son test some rookies in the Grancius arena. To his surprise he found himself facing Negi once again, this time supported by Kotarou. His embarrassing defeat proved that Negi and Kotarou were capable of surviving in the arena. Since then he has continued to keep track of Negi by watching his arena battles. Emily Sevensheep Emily Sevensheep is a beastgirl who attends the magical academy in the city-state of Ariadne and is training to be a mage knight. She is among the most powerful of the cadets and is also the class president of Class 3-C. Her personality is similar to that of Ayaka Yukihiro, and she looks down on those whom she considers as dunces or peasants, especially with Yue and Collette Farandole. Like many others, she is an absolute fan of Nagi Springfield, (her fanclub member number is 78), and she believes that the 'older form' of Negi is actually Nagi reincarnated. Her mother is shown to be a huge fan of Nagi as well. She currently completed a competition against Yue and Collette for a chance to go to the tournament finals and meet with him. During the competition, she and her partner Beatrix take a dangerous shortcut in order to catch up with Yue and Collette. They are immediately attacked by a monster and are saved by Yue as she uses her Pactio Artifact. Through cooperation with Yue and Collette, the four manage to take down the monster and make it back to the academy. Though her fellow classmates initially believed that she defeated the griffin-dragon, Emily immediately sets them straight and even gives up the chance to go to Ostia. However, she is surprised when the headmistress of the academy declared that she and the others who defeated the dragon will be allowed to go. In Ostia, her team encounters a wanted suspect (Negi), but he gets away after knocking Yue out. Emily swears revenge on Negi, even though Yue is otherwise perfectly fine. As of chapter 251 she is aware of Negi being Nagi in the tournament. (Seiyu: Ayana Taketatsu) Collette Farandole Collette Farandole is a beastgirl who attends the magical academy in the city-state of Ariadne and is training to be a mage knight. She is the first person whom Yue encounters after being teleported, and was directly responsible for Yue's total memory loss. This was due to an accidental collision with Yue while riding her broom and practicing a memory-erasing spell. Feeling responsible for her, (and not wanting to be punished for Yue's amnesia), Collette offers to watch over Yue and help her with her studies at the academy. Like the class president, Collette is a Nagi Springfield fanatic and possesses a large collection of souvenirs and merchandise. Her fanclub member number is 96077. She competed as Yue's partner for a chance to go to the tournament finals. During the race, Collette and Yue make a good showing and even getting ahead of Emily Sevensheep and her partner. At that point, she discovers that the empty card that she had found when Yue first arrived was actually her Pactio Card. As of chapter 251 she is aware of Negi being Nagi in the tournament. (Seiyu: Satomi Satō) Beatrix Monroe Beatrix Monroe is a human who attends the magical academy in the city-state of Ariadne and is training to be a mage knight, and Emily Sevensheep's partner. Beatrix is most likely one of the 67 million residents of the Magical World who is pure human (and hence can be saved by Godel's plan), as seen when her magic is able to do damage to the demons that attacked Negi's crew during the party held by Godel. (Seiyu: Kana Hanazawa) J Von Katze Von Katze is a beastgirl student at the magical academy in Ariadne. S Du Chat S Du Chat is a cat beastgirl at the magical academy in Ariadne. Craig Caldwell Craig Caldwell is a human swordsman and member of a group of treasure hunters who discovered Nodoka Miyazaki in a ruin and inducted her into the group. At first protective of her because she reminded him of a childhood friend, he soon learned to appreciate her trap-finding skills like the rest of the team. Craig and the rest of the treasure hunters that Nodoka befreinds are named after characters from the book Inherit the Stars by James P. Hogan. Aisha Coryell Aisha Coryell is a beastgirl mage and member of a group of treasure hunters Nodoka joined. She secretly likes Craig and is thus slightly jealous of the protectiveness he shows to Nodoka, unaware of the situation with his childhood friend. (Seiyu: Saki Fujita) Lynn Garland Lynn Garland is a beastgirl fighter and member of a group of treasure hunters Nodoka joined. Lynn is the most reserved of the group and generally keeps a flat expression even when she's having fun. Unique in the group she's not involved in any love triangles, but is aware of most of the rest of the group's relationship issues. (Seiyu: Chika Anzai) Christian Danchecker Christian Danchecker is a human rogue and member of a group of treasure hunters Nodoka joined. He likes Aisha but realize she likes Craig, and takes some fun in watching her squirm being jealous of Nodoka. Kurt Godel Kurt Godel was originally a war orphan picked up by Ala Rubra. Described by Jack Rakan as a genius, he initially learned Shinmei-ryū by imitating Eishun, eventually prompting the elder man to teach him properly. After the war was over, he parted ways with Ala Rubra, telling them "their methods were not sufficient to save the world." Afterwards, he went to Megalomesembria and entered a career in politics, eventually climbing to the rank of Govenor-General of New Ostia. Master of the Gravekeeper's Palace The Master of the Gravekeeper's Palace is a mysterious character which of only a few things are known: *She was previously thought to be the mastermind or second-in-command of Cosmo Entelecheia's plan to 'reduce the world to nothing'. This has been disproven'Betray? ... You wound me. I do not recall ever being your comrade' - volume 34, chapter 314. *She has been revealed to be an ancestor of Negi's, hinting that she is far older than she looksAssumed, since 'descendant' conveys many generations separates them. *She is powerful enough to stun Sextum Averruncus. *She is friends with Poyo Rainyday, with her being the one who called for Poyo's assistance in halting the Ala Alba's plan to rescue Asuna and regain the Great Grand Master Key''volume 33, chapter 295''. Others Chachazero is a magical doll that was Evangeline's Ministrum Magi before Nagi put the Dark Evangel under a curse. She looks like a small and childlike version of Chachamaru. Unlike Chachamaru (Evangeline's current Ministra Magi), who is powered by a minimal amount of magical energy that Evangeline still has and a spring, Chachazero needs to be powered by quite a large amount of magic, which mainly came from Evangeline. Because of the curse, she can talk on her own, but cannot move unless there is a large concentration of magic in the area, which is the reason why Evangeline relies on Chachamaru. Chachamaru is polite kind and well mannered. However, Chachazero is rude, abrupt, and sometimes bloodthirsty. She often complains that she cannot move and that her master has become too soft and not so evil. This is because Chachazero enjoys killing things and seeing things get killed. When she fights, she uses two daggers, and sometimes, a giant sword larger than she is. She is sometimes seen riding on Chachamaru's head or carried like a marionette by Evangeline. In areas with the high amounts of ambient magical energy, such as Evangeline's resort, or during the Mahora Festival, Chachazero is able to move about on her own like a small child. She was also able to move about freely in Kyoto, since Evangeline's full powers were unsealed. Chachazero also seems to get along well with Chamo. While she can be vindictive in the manga, in the anime Chachazero takes on a minor and childlike role; appearing in the memory and voicing Evangeline's request for Nagi to "become mine {Evangeline's}" and the recurring dream of Evangeline's past defeat at Nagi's hands. In Negima!? Neo she and Chachamaru gain more human appearance as both of them don't seem so robotic. She also helps with Negi's training and she is stricter than Evangeline. Graf Herrman poses as a descendant of a line of German counts, but is in fact a high-level demon. He knows Negi because he was one of the many demons sent by the Megalomesembria Senate to attacked his village when Negi was four years old because he was Arika's son; he was the one that turned nearly everyone in the village to stone. Both he and the Slime Trio tried to attack Negi but were sealed by the old mage Stan into a magic sealing bottle. During the current timeline, both he and the Slime Trio were released by some unknown organization and consequently given two missions: to gauge the threat that Negi and Asuna represent, and to temporarily disable Negi from combat. To help with this, he sent the Slime Sisters to kidnap all the girls he knew had assisted Negi in Kyoto (he deliberately avoided Evangeline, and oddly enough, failed to get Kaede or Mana). However, Kotarou attacked him before starting the operation, and the bottle that had sealed him and the Slime Sisters was stolen. He tracked Kotarou down into the Jr. High Girls' dormitory, and, when confronted by Chizuru Naba, decided to kidnap her too, because she managed to land a blow to his cheek just as he was about to petrify Kotarou, followed with his comment of it being "the first in a long time since a female hit him". He then faces off against Negi and Kotarou in combat, and after a lengthy battle, was eventually defeated. However, Negi declined the chance to destroy him and allowed him to escape. His whereabouts are currently unknown, his final statement being he would return to the place from where he was summoned. However, it can be presumed that he will return someday to challenge the child teacher again. In his human form, he looks like an elderly gentleman wearing a suit and a hat. He is a very strong physical fighter, with a fighting style that seems rooting in boxing, who can use magic without chanting. However, his greatest power is when he opens his mouth, either in human or demon form, to create a ray of light which turns whatever/whoever it comes in contact with it into stone. His petrification skills are so strong that it is virtually impossible to reverse the effects. He stated that Konoka, with the proper training, could save those beyond saving, but that may take years. In chapter 174 of the manga, Donet McGuinness, over a discussion with Yuna's father, Professor Akashi, told him that according to Kotarou's testimony, Graf Herrman's intrusion into the school is somehow linked with Fate Averruncus. The Slime Sisters The Slime Sisters aka The Slime Trio , , and were Wilhelm's helpers. Six years ago, they helped attack Negi's village and were sealed into a magic bottle along with Wilhelm. They were released years later to help Wilhelm in his plans. The sisters, when in their human forms, all have different personalities, Ameko is polite, Suramui is rude and talks too much, and Pudding is the silent type. Due to their peculiar bodies, which are goo-like and extremely resistant to physical blows, they are excellent fighters. They were eventually defeated and resealed inside the magic bottle by Yue and Nodoka. Trivia: The Slime Sisters are quite unlike the Slimes of the Dragon Quest series, as noted by Negi and Kotarou. Ryōmen Sukuna no Kami The Great Demon God (大鬼神) of Hida, sealed 1600 years before it was released during the Great War wherein it was again beaten by the Thousand Master and his comrades. It was released again decades after when Chigusa Amagasaki used Konoka Konoe's great magic potential to summon it. However, it was quickly defeated by Evangeline and Chachamaru, and was sealed afterwards by the Kansai Magic Association. Rubicante Rubicante is the demon guardian summoned by Fate Averruncus. Rubicante has a personality that likens the summoned being to a trained pet dog. His name, which means "ruby face" in Italian, is taken from a demon in cantos 21 and 22 of Dante's Inferno. Tanaka is actually a robot, probably designed in part by Satomi. One of its primary weapons is a laser cannon mounted in its mouth, similar to the Boomers of Bubblegum Crisis that seems to be quite effective at blasting the clothes off its targets. Takane defeated him during the Legendary Mahora Martial Arts Tournament - First round, at the dear cost of a good portion of her dignity. A small army of mass-produced Tanakas exists in Mahora's underground sewage system, under the control of Chao, which she uses in her attempt to expose magic to the world. It was written as "Tank.a" in the manga a few times. Eventually all the Tanaka robots where destroyed in the great Mahora Showdown. DS game characters Minami Akisuki Aya A blond-haired girl who resembles Sarah MacDougal. She is Tsukuyomi's companion. She is a Level 5 character that can use a Thunder Slash attack. Mina A Japanese girl who is friends with Aya. She uses ice based magical attacks. Yuuino The boss of Mina and Chigusa. References From Animepedia, a Wikia wiki. Category:Characters